


Thank You

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It had been 20 years since Jenny had died and Buffy stood in a small chapel with a tea light held in her hand.





	Thank You

It had been 20 years since Jenny had died and Buffy stood in a small chapel with a tea light held in her hand.   
“Jenny, if you’re there, hi. I know I haven’t done this before, but I just wanted to say thank you. You helped all of us, but especially Giles. You made him so happy, and I can’t thank you enough for that.” 

Buffy lit the candle and placed it on the candelabrum. Giles, who had been listening from behind a pillar, smiled. He moved to stand beside Buffy, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple.


End file.
